Tsuki no Curse 月のか明日
by Mikuru-Yuki
Summary: A loveless fan fic set in the academy of seven voices. I you aren't so far in the series or have only watched the anime this fan fic may confuse you. Dedicated to a certain friend.
1. Chapter 1

-Ritsuka-

~ Goura Town: Shichiseii Gauken

"The scars", I murmured as my hands ran along the words carved into soubi,

what Kio had said earlier was true,"beloved", I hesitated and could look at him,"he abused you soubi and you let him! I loved him, but I know now he's a sadist, he's my brother and you let him, it's not a bond between fighter and sacrifice. Just because he was your master, don't you have any kind of boundaries?"

I breathed heavily, my chest inflating and deflating, desperately trying not to look into his metallic grey eyes, quickly I removed my hands from soubi's scars,"He was your master, fighter and sacrifice are supposed to love each other, not abuse each other",I huffed,"If I ordered you to carve 'loveless' on your arms,"I shook my head,"would you?"

_'Don't you know how much I care you idiot?'_

"Anything for you, Ritsuka. I love you Ritskua",he said calmly like as if his second nature.

He knew what it did to me, he knew exactly what those three words did.

_'How could he think nothing of it?'_

"Should I start now",he asked with a smile on his face,"I'll get the knife, or would you like to help me with it",he got off my futon and headed for the kitchen but I grasped his arm, he instantly stopped. "No. Soubi, you know I'm not Semei, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt or brand yourself for proof of ownership",I sighed, soubi beamed again, repositioned his full moon lens glasses and moved in closer to embrace me in his arms.

"You're so cute Ritsuka", he nibbled on my ears, I didn't move as his arms wrapped around my body.

"Stop it", I whined lightly.

"Command me",Soubi murmured, nibbling my ears again.

"It's getting late and there isn't any night training on tonight, I think you should go, Soubi that's an order, just go", I shrugged him off," and get dressed, you'll get cold."

Soubi stayed quiet, and his smile faded,"it's not abuse, I allowed him to do it."

Annoyed I shook my head and my gaze dropped to the ground.

_'How can he be like this?'_

He lifted my head so mine was level to his,"I love you Ritskua",slowly he leaned in, but I pulled away before he had a chance to play his mind games with me. His blonde pony tail, was always a quirk for me and Kio, I knew how much Kio loved him, but he just took him along on an eight hour drive to leave him in the snow,

he was so ignorant of Kio. I hardley knew Kio, but at least he told the truth.

"Get dressed Soubi", I said in a monotone voice, moving into the kitchen letting out an inward sigh and steadying myself on the door frame. My ears flicked back up as I turned and he was gone.

_'That was quick and none of his usual good byes.'_

Suddenly I felt alone without his presence.

-Soubi-

I walked down the corridor to the fighter unit rooms on the other side of the building,

those talking in their groups stopped to look at me, maybe it was because I was Soubi, the so called 'perfect fighter', or maybe just because I'm an adult and don't have my ears. Either didn't bother me, I just politely smiled and adjusted my ribboned pony tail.

But soon I was interrupted by Ritsu," Soubi-kun is that you", he asked wearily stroking the wall, the circumference of his head, round his eyes bound by bandages.

_'Ugh, him. How'd he know?'_

_My smile slipped away like a boat on the waves of the sea," Yes, it's me."_

_'I'd prefer you to address me respectfully as Agatsuma-san.'_

He smiled, and reached his hand out for me resting it on my shoulder, he was surprisingly accurate for a man who had recently had his vision taken from him by Semei. The cause, eye gauging. "I can no longer see your beautiful face Soubi-kun, I only hear your voice, all I have is my memories and your voice to remind me of that night we had together."

I instantly shrugged him off with resentment, that's the only thing he ever wanted to talk to me about, it just disgusted me,"I'm sorry Minami-san, I must go", I said holding back my resentment, soon leaving him to feel his way to his destination. People said I was cold but there were only few things I cared about and for Semei I would give my life, even if Nisei was ordered to kill me, as long as it satisfied him.


	2. Ciao for now

My dear readers and friends,

my dad has put a lock on my computer with a timer, disallowing me to have the proper time to type my stories with liberation of time. (Basically I have to rush things.)

Plus I can't really get to without my computer blocking the site, and in other places for me it's in accessible.

So you can now see my problem.

Until it's lifted if it ever is. I'm going to leave this account to a friend to care for it while I'm gone and possibly upload my material.

Ciao

Mikuru-Yuki


End file.
